Melancholia
by Ruki Kyouya Gokudera
Summary: Ini ceritaku. Kisah hidupku. Tentang diriku yang telah menemukan sesuatu. Menemukan titik terang bahwa dunia tak selamanya kelabu.


**KHR by: Amano Akira**

**Melancholia by: Mikan Natsukane**

Warning: sho-ai, ooc, all chara pov, dll.

Pair: HibaGoku (1859)

Gokudera's POV

Ini ceritaku. Kisah hidupku. Tentang diriku yang telah menemukan sesuatu. Menemukan titik terang bahwa dunia tak selamanya kelabu.

"Hayato Gokudera."

Kurasa semua berawal saat kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Melantunkannya dengan nada yang sama sekali tak kusukai. Mata tajam dihadapanku menyorot dingin, menusuk hati kala lensa hijau mataku menatapnya. Kulihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Berdiri tegap tepat dihadapanku.

"Jangan halangi jalanku." Balasku seraya maju selangkah, semakin merapat pada sosok itu. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya. Tch! Tak sudi rasanya bila harus beradu pandang dengannya.

Aku tahu, pasti. Ia tidak bergeser satu milipun. Cara mengelak seperti apapun yang diterapkan untuk orang ini tak akan manjur. Yah.. kalau aku boleh sedikit hiperblis, au akan mengaakan bahwa besi sekuat bajapun pasti akan meleleh duhadapan kekeras-kepalaan orang ni.

Aku mendengus jengkel. Tetap tanpa menatap matanya. Sunyi senyap berakhir saat kudengar derap kakinya. Ia mau satu langkah. Semakin mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua.

Karena jarak yang semakin menipis, aku bahkan bias sampai mencium aroma ubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hidungku bahkan nyaris menyenth bahu kanannya.

Kembali, sunyi senyap.

Tiba-tba kurasakan tubuku terhempas dan punggungku beradu dengan dinding. Sambil mengerang kesakitan, kulihat sebuah tangan yang tengah mencengkeram bahu kiriku. Akupu menggerakkan tangan kiriku dan menggenggam lengan itu.

"Aargh.." aku mengerang kembali ketika cengkeraman di bahuku terasa semakin kuat. Kini, kutatap mata tajam itu. Menatap dengan sebenci-bencinya.

"Apa.. yang.. a-akan.. kau lakukan padaku?" bentakku. Tubuhku semakin terdesak di dinding.

Tanganku terangkat dan berhasil mencengkeram kerah baju orang itu dan meremasnya sekuat yang kubisa.

"Minggir.. kau.. brengsek!"

Tak ada yang terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur. Sedikit demi sedikit kurasakan sesuatu mengalir perlahan melewati dua bilah bibirku.

Darah.

Tonfa itu kembal menghantamku. Tubuhku terjerembab di atas lantai. Rasa sakit menjalar di wajahku. Seperti biasanya.

Ya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Aku selalu kalah..

Orang itu kerap kali melayangkan tonfanya setiap aku melanggar satu peraturan di sekolah ini. Setiap kali aku berulah. Dan selalu tanpa ampun. Sedikitpun tanpa belas kasihan. Dan buruknya lagi, aku selalu saja tak bisa melawan selain dengan menjerit dan merutukinya.

Parah..

Parah bukan main.

Justru itulah, kali ini aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Akan kulukai wajahnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Akupun beringsut bangkit. Kembali kutatap matanya. Angin malam menyusup memasuki lorong-lorong SMU Namimori ini. Menambah tegang atmosfir diantara kami.

Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, ia beranjak. Meninggalkanku yang baru separuh berdiri. Aku mematung. Rahangku mengeras. Napasku memburu. Saat ia semakin menjauh, saat itulah aku tak dapat lagi menahan amarahku.

Air mataku tak terbendung.

Aku menangis. Menangis karena orang itu.

Namun percuma. Ia tak melihatnya. Tak melihat air mataku. Ia buta.

"Tu.. tunggu..!" seruku nyaris berteriak. Tak ada yang terjadi. Orang itu tetap melangkah membelakangiku. Tak memedulikanku. Ia tuli.

Tanganku terkepal. Aku semakin tak bisa meraihnya. Perlahan, kepalan tanganku melemah. Aku menarik napas sedalam mungkin ketika air mataku kembali menetes. Mataku menatap miris punggung itu. Mulutku bergetar membuka untuk menggumamkan sebuah nama, sebagai penahan amarahku.

"Hi..bari.. Kyoya.."

Ya, itulah namanya. Nama orang itu.

Hibari Kyoya, dialah orang yang membuatku menangis lagi setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku bolos sekolah dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Kejadian malam itu bersama Hibari Kyoya membuatku tak punya lagi sebuah harga untuk ditatap matanya.

Hujan malam ini menemani perjalananku pulang. Hujan yang tidak deras, namun menyakitkan. Pikiranku melanglang buana memikirkan bagaimana jadinya hari esok. Haruskah aku pergi sekolah besok? Bertemu kembali dengan Hibari Kyoya di ruangannya karena aku bolos selama tiga hari? Dan.. menangis lagi?

Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Kesalahan dalam diriku. Kemudian, aku tersadar. Ternyata, selama ini, diriku sendirilah yang embawaku padanya. Akulah yang membuat diriku sendiri terluka. Menangis..

Menyedihkan.

Ya. Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa aku ingin seperti itu?

Kenapa pula harus dengan orang seperti dia?

Aku terperanjat karena tiba-tiba sebuah suara ribut terdengar. Membuyarkan pikiranku akan ribuan 'kenapa' yang ada di kepalaku. Aku bergegas berlari menuju rumah yang tak seberapa lagi jaraknya.

Saat sampai di palang pintu utama rumahku, aku sangat terkejut. Kondisi ruang tamuku sangat kacau. Kaca jendela pecah, barang-barang banyak berserakan di lantai. Bahkan kutemukan bercak darah di dinding.

"Ayah? Kakak? Kalian.." seruku, namun tiba-tiba kulihat kakakku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tangan berdarah.

"La..lari.. Hayato!" kakakku menjerit.

Aku terpaku tak percaya. Kemudian cepat-cepat kuhampiri kakakku.

"Lari.."

"A..apa?"

Yang kutahu setelah itu adalah tubuh kakakku yang bersimbah darah telah merebah. Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu menembak kakakku hingga tewas. Aku mematung ketika sosok itu menghampiriku. Ia mengisi kembali pistolnya. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa satu-satunya cara agar diriku selamat adalah lari sekarang juga.

Dingin semakin merasuk saat tubuh ringkihku bertambah goyah diterjang hujan. Terseok-seok berjalan dengan luka tembak di kaki kiriku. Aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari sosok itu, entah dengan cara apa. Sedikit demi sedikit pandanganku menjadi buram. Luka di kakikupun semakin menjadi. Rasanya seperti mau mati saja.

Ke..kenapa?

Aku tak memiliki daya sedikitpun.

Tubuhku tergeletak di sebuah gang sepi nan gelap di pinggiran kota. Dingin tak dapat lagi kurasakan. Udara seakan meninggalkanku.

Sendiri. Gelap. Mati.

Akankah aku mati saat ini juga?

Akankah itu terjadi, Hibari Kyoya?

* * *

Kuhirup aroma yang sangat tak asing. Perlahan-lahan mataku dapat mengangkat kelopak. Penglihatanku yang masih agak buram menjadikan temaram hingar-bingar nuansa malam kota Namimori sebagai obyek pandang. Kulihat pula beberapa orang tengah memperhatikanku. A..apa yang terjadi ini?

Aku menoleh kearah kiriku. Mata hijauku membulat ketika melihat sosok yang menggendongku. Hibari Kyoya. Ya, tak salah lagi. Dialah yang mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku di punggungnya. Berjalan pelah menyusuri pinggir kota Namimori malam itu.

Jas hitam seragam Smu Namimori yang biasa dikenakannya menutupi tubuhku. Melindungiku dari sisa-sisa hujan dan dinginnya malam. Sisi kiri lengan bajunya sobek sampai hanya menyisakan sebatas lengan atas. Kemudian, aku tahu bahwa sobekan bajunya itu digunakannya untuk menahan luka di kaki kiriku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Hibari Kyoya?

Kusilangkan kedua lenganku di depan lehernya. Tangan kananku meremas kuat-kuat lengan kiriku. Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku iba pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku adalah manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia ini yang diselamatkan oleh orang yang paling kubenci. Ironis..

author's note: nyaa~ fic lebay.. maafkan author apabila fic ini tidak berkenen di hati pembaca sekalian.. *bows* review yak? *plak*


End file.
